


Lust and Love

by Hadronix



Series: The Travels and AU Shenanigans of Lupus [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Biting, Blood, Breeding, Contained with the 'Corrin of the Wolfskin' plot, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, several OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Absolutely minimal plot, with most of it just being a means to get the lemons rolling. Set within 'Corrin, of the Wolfskin' canon, but in various points of time. Warnings for: Underage. Breeding. Soul-play. A lot of biting and blood references. M/F. M/F/F. M/M. Several OCs are also present.





	Lust and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanfictionConsort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConsort/gifts).

> Notice: This contains minimal plot, and whatever plot it does have is just a means for sex… erm, mating rather. As with typical on the topic of mating, there will also be the topics of heat cycles, complete (well, in most cases) male over female dominance…
> 
> However, there are also cases of virginity loss. Due to the ratio of pure-blooded dragons (Manaketes) age when compared to humans, I might as well slap an underaged onto here. There’s one scene containing… soul-vore play. Bleeding also appears quite frequently. One male on male scene, as well.
> 
> 'Normal' A/N: This collection of mating, breeding, and bestial banging is based in the ‘Corrin, of the Wolfskin’ canon, though the scenarios in this don’t have a place in the timeline. This is simply a collection of desired encounters, some of them are more ‘excessive’, some are more bizarre. One described sex scene for each character… except Qsoeqat, because of his known sex drive.
> 
> Each section will be labeled beforehand in a bold centered format:
> 
> Character ‘A’/Character ‘B’ (Notes on Timeline) [Gender and potential warnings]
> 
> Canon Name = Nickname: (I’m only listing the ones that are used) Corrin = Lupus. Keaton = Keaty. Kaden = Ka-da. Qsoeqat = Quacker. Selkie = Silky. Velouria = Vella.
> 
> Qsoeqat is the youngest brother of the brood. Hera is the female dragonling whose lost her soul.

Lupus, almost nervously, walks alongside Lilith towards the Draconic House. Scents are high, scents are strong, and it’s threatening to Lupus’s legs down. While she has experienced maybe once or twice before, it has never hit her this strongly. The undeniable urge, the **need**… she just wants to find a male that will take her, preferably in her dragon form, since that’s the side of her that’s causing this in the first place. Alright, maybe her human side is having a hand in this urge, but there’s no denying the fact.

Lupus is in heat.

She gulps as her eyes dart around, as sure… there are a lot of males nearby, but none of them are really worthy of having her… not that it’s her call. It’s not about what the female wants, it’s about what the male wants. Besides, all of these men are… humans. They’re no Kitsunes… oh her body shivers when Ka-da’s form pops up in her mind… the things he could do with his Nine-tails’... nine tails. None of the males near her are Wolfskin… her human side calls for Dadaan, but her dragon knows Keaty is the best choice… the strong survive, after all. There are no other male dragons nearby, no male half-dragon, so she really only has one choice, well as long as she is stuck here as a prisoner.

Her only reprieve will be located in the Draconic House of Nobles, where Matriarch Azura lives in, but more importantly… where there are a number of wyverns, some female… some male. And **this** is where Lilith is taking Lupus, to the wyvern area, so that she can be ‘bred’ by a wyvern, so her heat can be sated.

Well, to tell the truth, nobody really knows if a half-dragon/half-human can get pregnant from a pure-blooded wyvern. While yes, wyverns and dragons share a number of traits, it doesn’t make them the same. The deciding factor just might be how Lupus’s human side will react.

Lupus gulps… how will this wyvern go about it? She’s going to assume pinning her down, but… this wyvern won’t be anything like Keaty, Dadaan, or Ka-da. There’s zero chance of the wyvern listening, there’s no compromise, so in order to get through this, she’s going to have to completely ignore her human side.

And maybe that’s the part that’s scaring her… giving up her humanity for a night of having her dragon satiated. Of knowing that the other cares only for getting as much of his semen into her inner walls in the chance that the next generation will come, stronger than the last. “Lupus?” Lilith picks up on her stress. “First time?”

She stops, “Well, no… I’ve had sex with Seta before.” Female on female, can’t mate, but…

“I meant mating.”

“Then yes. But…” A pause, “I was always expecting that I’d mate with like…”

“A Wolfskin or Kitsune?” Lilith finishes for her. “You’re worried.”

“I am. I mean, I know there’s the primal aspect, but… Keaty, Dadaan, and Ka-da are different.”

“And you’re giving yourself to a true animal.” There’s no offense in her tone, only truth.

“Lilith? Have you ever mated?” Lupus and Lilith resumes walking.

“That would be an obvious ‘yes’, wouldn’t it? I **am** over three-thousand years old, remember?” Lilith smiled, “Yes, I have.”

“Humans?”

Lilith bobs her head, “Mainly humans, yes… it’d be too troublesome to seek out a Kitsune hamlet or Wolfskin den to get a proper breeding in. I’d rather not be stuck in one place. Anyway, as you know, I have had many ‘lives’, and well…” Another smile forms, but this one seems more… satisfied? “Let’s just say that you’re better off going into the poor section and paying a male, rather than taking up a noble’s offer.”

“...I don’t get it.” Lupus raises an eyebrow, “Why would you pay money?”

“Because nobles are so upstuck and, ugh… honestly very dull. Basically, they get women because of their status, gold, or whatever other privilege they have… but it’s all talk and no ‘game’. Most don’t even seem to know what to do.” She narrows her eyes, “They are just so ‘in their own world’ that they think they can’t go wrong, that females should be impressed by what they own.”

“You’re sounding very… aggressive about this.” Lupus notes.

“I am! I can’t believe there are such incompetent people at sex! On the other hand, give some poor man a dozen gold or so, tell him ‘as much as he wants, but if I really enjoy it, then I’ll pay you some extra’, and you’ll have a very satisfying experience.” Lilith huffs, “Besides, the nobles always have this… ‘cologne’ on them that smells horrible, but the poor people are covered in a much more attractive musk-like scent.”

“So… you’ve had ‘it’ a lot?”

“Is it so surprising?”

“And it covered your heat?”

“Nope.” She shakes her head, “It’s strange, really… I can pay off some gold for a… oh, what was that term they used… buk-kake?” Lilith hums, “Anyway, it’s where a lot of males have sex with one female, so you’d think with being railed for over an hour would fix it, but it’s like my body refuses to drop the heat until an animal or shifter breeds me.” She crosses her arms, “Don’t get me wrong, not having my heat sated made for a… **very good** time with all of those males.” She smiles, no flush. “Humans are easy to lead on, all they need is a few words and they’ll pull some extra vigor for another round.”

“...huh.” Lupus simply states. “So, even after you’re filled…?”

“They don’t care where it goes.” Lilith shrugs, “By the end of my longest one, I was pretty much covered in semen, my hair, mouth, chest, back, core, rear…”

“They went in your… backside?” Lupus cringes.

“Well, yeah.” She easily discards her concern, “Anyway, after the first few, they ended up bringing in, erm, ‘friends’.” Lilith giggles, “It’s safe to say that I spent that specific ‘life’ as a… oh, now what was that term…” Lilith takes a moment to think, “Prostitute?” She nods to herself, “Lupus, let me tell you, I’ve never earned as much gold as I did then.”

“Do you ever do that again? Be a… that thing?”

To her somewhat surprise, Lilith shakes her head, “No… it was fun in the moment, but it didn’t really ‘click’ with me. I just really like being a Maid.” She stops, “Well, are you ready?” She tilts her head towards the door.

Lupus takes a breath, then nods, “I am.” As ready as she’ll be, anyway.

Going into the inside of the Draconic House, it feels… like ‘home’, actually. Somehow, this place just feels right. Nothing is setting off Lupus’s instincts, nothing seems stricken with evil intent or even some deceit. Safe, a true safe place, somewhere to retreat to when the world seems to want you dead or captured, or whatever is going on within Nycas’s twisted mind. No, not now, she isn’t here to worry about that, she’s here to deal with her heat, so she can re-focus on other things. “Come, Lupus.” Lilith gently tugs on her arm, prompting the half-dragon to shake her head and resume walking. “You’ll enjoy it.”

“What it’s like… mating with an animal?” Lupus asks.

Lilith hums, “Compared to all of my experiences? I’d say it’s close to being handled by multiple human males, not quite as good, but so much better than any noble could ever hope to do.” She nods to herself, “Trust me, your dragon will be more than fulfilled by the end of it.”

Lupus then also nods, “Alright.” Up the stairs and…

“Oh, Lilith… Lupus.” Matriarch Azura is the one to greet them, “What brings you here?” So, in light of being in front of a powerful figure, someone whose bloodline was the first and still is the only one to be **trusted** by the dragons, Lilith approaches this question in the most socially correct manner possible…

“Lupus needs to bred by at least one of the wyverns… preferably until she loses consciousness.”

Yet, before Lupus could call out the blatant lie, Azura gently coughs, an intense flush on her face, “Oh my. Well, erm, of course. I mean… um, this way, then.” She quickly turns around, and almost stumbles on her first step.

“Lilith!” Lupus harshly whispers.

“What? You’ll enjoy it this such much more.” She looks unbothered.

“It’s not about enjoyment, it’s about getting this heat gone!”

Lilith moves next to her, “Lupus? Trust me, okay?” Scent rising…

“Lilith…?”

“I’ll be there.” No shame with that statement, “It’s been a while for me.”

A pause, “Wait, that means…”

“We’ll be in the same…”

“I’ll get to see your dragon form?!” Lupus suddenly is excited.

Lilith tilts her head, but nods anyway, “Oh right, you did want to see that.” Lilith shrugs, “It’s not nearly as large as yours and, well…”

“What?”

“There are two main dragon ‘forms’, dependent on if the dragon prefers magic or claws.” Lilith supplies, “And I’m the former.”

“Okay…?”

“My dragon form isn’t nearly as large as yours.”

“So?”

“I just wanted to let you know, in case you were thinking I’d be huge.” Lilith walks off and Lupus follows.

* * *

**Lupus/Wyverns** (Krakenburg, during Lupus’s Heat) [F/Males]

**Lilith/Wyverns** (Krakenburg, a few feet from Lupus) [F/Males]

As opposed to the rest of the building, the wyvern area is filled with several incredibly potent scents, with the one scent that Lupus is unconsciously focusing on… the males’ musk. And whew… there are a lot more males than she thought. Lilith takes an overly noisy breath in, and sighs in relief, “Oh… that is wonderful.”

Lupus takes a following sniff, and her knees almost buckle, her human side quickly fading to the growing dominance of her dragon, “Can we start? Like now?”

“Um… I’m not sure?” Azura guesses, “I haven’t… um.”

“Matriarch Azura? You don’t have to stay.” Lilith calmly states, despite her growing scent.

“You’ll be… okay, right?”

Lilith giggles, “We’ll be fine.” With an unusual vigor, Lilith grabs Lupus’s hand, “Let’s go!”

A second’s hesitation shows, “Like… right into their area?”

“Yep!”

“They’ll start fighting over us, won’t they?”

“Nope.” A smirk, “Lupus, there’s a spell for that… I’ll make sure they all get their turns.” Lilith then **winks**, “So, come on!” Lilith drags Lupus for a few steps, before the half-dragon actually starts moving her own feet. Heart racing, pulse up, face flushed, and oh so needy… “Oh, but first.” She abruptly moves to the side, and scavenges inside a chest, “Here.”

A Dragonstone, sure… it isn’t Lupus’s, but… “Here we go.” Her need to get her heat under control is quickly outdoing any other reasoning.

Lilith lets go, taps into her own Dragonstone… and Lupus is pushed back several inches as a wave of magic so tough hits her… almost like an actual wall. And when the light fades? A small dragon is floating in the air… blue scales, piercing yellow eyes… no really, her body is small. “I told you.” She flatly states.

Blinking her eyes, Lupus decides to just tap into this Dragonstone, causing her to far outdo Lilith’s dragon form in terms of size. However, there is one immediate advantage the pure-blooded dragon has… and that is she flies into the male wyvern’s area, magic pulses from her being and, well…

A wyvern is on her within seconds.

Lupus quickly goes in, and is treated in the same manner… draconic body all but slammed into the dirt below, claws managing to pierce her scales, and a lust-driven creature far heavier than a bear holding her down. Her breath catches as she feels the first half-dozen or so failed attempts, but once he makes his mark?

Oh… the sudden burst of pleasure that came from that feeling… in addition to just… Lupus lets out a shameless moan-growl. Still, with as much as his member… wait, he has two? Well, Lupus doesn’t care about that right now, all that matters is her heat is going to be gone. Glancing over to the side, past the several other wyverns strangely **waiting** for their turns, she sees Lilith, in her tiny dragon form, somehow managing to hold that entire member in her… erm, one of the two members. The wyvern atop Lupus reaches down and snaps a sharp-toothed bite on her back as he continues to hammer into her. Blood runs down her back, the wyvern could afford to take a deeper chunk due to Lupus’s larger draconic body. Yet, the scent of blood only drove her and the other wyverns further into the current sex craze.

Lupus was both relieved and disappointed when she felt the rush of hot semen enter her… and on her body at the same time. Of course though, thanks to Lilith’s spell-thing, Lupus had but a few seconds reprieve in between the time that wyvern dismounted her and another mounted. Round two, then.

On the other side of things, Lilith is far more ‘in the zone’... this is far from her first time, and while she isn’t exactly in heat, she does occasionally crave the feeling of being pinned down by a male with a length that would be considered ‘too large’ if she were any other species. While she doesn’t know about Lupus specifically, she does know that her draconic core can accommodate some pretty large sizes… not to mention the ‘incredibly hot’ temperature of her insides…

Which is something that the male humans comment on, since if the subject isn’t her ‘tightness’ then it’s her ‘temperature’.

One draconic growl, one bite though while not as deep as Lupus’s, it’s still more than enough to get a stream of blood running down her, and two simultaneous hot spurts, this wyvern is finished… but oh, there are so many more to go. Though, something she might have neglected to tell Lupus… by the time the ‘last ones’ are done, the first ones will be ready to go again. The current male wyvern exits, and she eagerly keeps her slit on full display as she holds her rear high, tail to the side. The next male mounts her and she’s more than ready… she wonders how drenched Lupus and her will be by the end of this.

* * *

**Hera/Qsoeqat** (After Hera takes some of his soul, but before the war ends) [F/M, Soul-play, Underaged]

So cold, so cold… the young dragonling in the basement of this damned building looks around, huddled close in her dragon form. So cold, so hungry, so… needy. While she relished the taste of that half-dragon’s soul, she noted that a few days after they parted, her body… well. It seems that the portion of the soul that she consumed was related directly to lust.

In short, this female is in heat. A primarily soul-less, experimented, tortured, confined dragonling is in heat. She’s not even a hundred years old yet! She isn’t **supposed** to be able to go into heat… but, here she is, desiring a male. Unfortunately, the only choice in a male here is her close wyvern friend, but he’s literally just bone, another cruel experiment… Well, she supposes there are those deformed humans and that stag, but that’s not what, or rather who she is wanting. Oh, what she’d give to have that half-dragon back in here. Since somehow being in heat is becoming more of a headache than missing her own soul.

Creak, open. Her and the others take note of the basement door. The first thing to strike her being is fear… it has to be that Dark Mage again, wanting to work her experiments on them again, oh, oh no… what if she finds out that she has a portion of a soul in her?! No, this wasn’t supposed to happen! If… if that half-dragon just let it all out, this wouldn’t be happening! The dragonling’s body shakes inside the open rib-cage of her close wyvern friend.

That is, until a familiar scent entered the air. [Don’t attack!] She quickly hisses out as she scrambles out of the safety of her friend. Wait, maybe a trick? No, evil Dark Mage doesn’t know about…

[Hey.] Nope, real thing. He walks up to her, unbothered by the cold, unlike last time. [So, I came back…] There is a tinge of pure-black in his eyes, like how her eyes are almost completely midnight black. He has mostly vivid red in his eyes, while she has some verdant forest green. [I, uh… noticed that the part you took from me, was…]

She approaches him, her breath catching, her body feeling more alive than it has since she got here… maybe even more than before. [You came back… does that mean…?]

He tilts his head, [I never did get your name, you know.]

She breathes in a sharp breath, [Hera… and yours?] Just looking at him seems to ignite her...

[Qsoeqat.] He firmly answers, before licking his lips as he looks her over. [You’re in heat.] A smirk.

[It must have been from your… I’m sorry. I really didn’t want to, it’s just you were…]

[You’ve already been over this.] He cuts her off, before forcefully grabbing her and pushing her to the ground, so that he’s on top. Though, none of this is done with devious intent. She knows, she might not have been through this process herself… but she knows by instinct, mating. He licks his lips, [And I want you.] Another smirk, [Besides, you only took some of it.]

She takes a breath, [Did you get mine…?] Anticipation, [I’ll give yours back, please… I just want to feel freedom.]

He growls, she shivers, [You’re about to **feel** something, alright.] She looks down and notices that his body actually is lining up more with a dragon’s… that is to say, a dual-headed member is coming from a slit in the lower half of his body. [I will make you mine.]

[I’ve never…] She shouldn’t even **be** in this state to begin with!

[Quiet.] His quick, firm, and dominant tone silences her, then he thrusts forward, surprisingly making inside her in one thrust. Hera gasps at the sudden intrusion, a slight rip, blood, a cry of pain as his member pushes her inner walls far apart for the first time, but underneath all of that is a new feeling, something she holds close… pleasure. Her insides are burning, yet her breath comes out cold.

The rest of her ‘basement family’ remains unbothered by his advances, though her close wyvern friend slowly walks over to ‘sniff’, before lying down next to her. She whines out, more… more… she wants more of this. She feels more complete than she ever has before, as even the taste of his soul has nothing on this… this dominance, being pinned down and bred and…

It’s over? He bites her neck, though like her breath, her blood literally runs cold as several waves of semen rush into her. She breathes his scent in deeply, [That…]

[Not done.] He flatly states.

[But you just…] She tilts her head.

[Not done.] He repeats. [A few minutes, but not done.]

She slowly nods, [Okay… okay.] Her wyvern snuggles up to her, for what his bony exterior is worth and…

[You said you liked the taste?] He suddenly asks.

Qsoeqat doesn’t need to specify, [It’s nothing compared to…]

[That’s not what I asked.] She shivers again.

[I do…]

[Can you control how much you take or give?]

[I… yes.] She shies away from his intense gaze.

[Will you obey my commands through and through?] He lowers his form, scale to scale.

[It’s about what the male wants.] She recites the well known rule among beast and dragon.

A smile, [Then I give you my permission to take a little.]

[R-Really?] She licks her lips and reaches out with her hand… but he grabs it.

[After the next round, you will return that portion, understand?] Glaring.

She nods, eager, [Understand, please… let me take.] He lets go of her hand and places his mouth right over hers… but he actually starts a kiss. His forked tongue flicks around in her mouth, sending out another wave of pleasure, his teeth scrape against her lips and her body practically goes limp. She doubts this mouth-stuff isn’t part of mating, but… oh, it feels so good. Her hand reaches his face and she mutters the start of the spell, [Take… little.] It comes out as not much more than a whisper, but… oh. As with last time, she eagerly laps up the enticed blue mist… unlike last time, he allows it to leave.

But she stops herself, because he is in control, he’s the alpha, she’s the mate. It’s not about what the female wants, it’s about what the male wants. Regardless, she swirls the mist around in her mouth, shuddering at the pure ecstasy from the taste. So good, so tasty… and that much more alive. Some more green returns to her eyes… some more black covers his eyes. [**Mine**.] Her sperm-soaked inner walls leaves nothing more than a slick slapping sound as he breeds her for a second round. More pleasure, so much more… Still her walls clench around him, still her insides are so much hotter than any human could have. The scent of sex hangs heavy, so much that it feels like the cold is being pushed away by the sheer intensity of her scent… but moreso on his musk. Thrust, stay in, bite, roar… the second comes even faster. [Give.]

Nodding, she reaches out as he moves in for another kiss, [Return… little.] Another whisper and the blue mist that she just took goes back into its original owner… but not before she flicks her tongue to taste it as much as she can. [More?]

He chuckles, [You’re mine… I’m taking you with me.]

[But, I…]

[Don’t care. **My mate**.] He growls.

Hera’s close wyvern friend rises at that, [He’s coming with me.] She firmly states. [We’re friends… before **she** captured us.]

A pause, then he thankfully nods, [Fine.] He takes a breath and positions himself over her to…

Hera bolts up, hitting her head on her close wyvern friend’s skull. [Ow…] She rubs her head. [Wait… where did…?] She looks around, empty, [He left me, didn’t he?] A groan echoes from her wyvern friend, confused. [No, worse… just a dream.] Tears fall as she curls up, [Should’ve known… too good to be true. He’s not returning, either Dark Mage will win, or he’ll just forget about me, but… that’s okay.] She crawls over and gets inside of the wyvern’s ribcage again, [It’s not like I want to leave, anyway.] She mutters as she closes her eyes to fall asleep again. Though, one thing is for certain, one thing from the dream still rings true.

Her undeveloped body is in heat.

* * *

**Hinoka/Keaton** (Post war, after a party) [F/M]

Unlike last time, Hinoka was already prepared and more than willing to be upfront about what she wanted tonight. Well, one motivation was in the form of some… having a bit more to drink than she probably should have, but that’s a common occurrence at parties. Don’t get her wrong, she isn’t completely drunk, but she should’ve stopped a few glasses ago. So, that leads to the next ‘issue’. She **wants** Keaton and she isn’t wanting to wait the entire way to their room in Shirasagi. “Keaton…” She presses again. “C’mon.”

“Not interested.” He shrugs her off… figuratively speaking, as the two are walking from that noble’s house over to the castle.

“Your wife is wanting… be honest, how many time…” Hinoka hiccups, “How many times will I be willing for you to… rail me in an open area?”

“For a Princess, you sure are…”

“Lemme be your mate tonight.” She cuts him off, “C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“The last time you said that, you ended up taking…”

“Shut up and rail me.” She smiles while doing a quick spin to show off her backside. “Right here, right now! Make me scream out… give me your best howls!”

Alright, maybe she had way too much to drink. Gods forbid anyone catches her saying things like this.

Not that Keaton cares, as her rising scent is enough reason. “Alright, we’re doing this my way tonight.”

“‘Bout time…” Hinoka starts, then gasps as he pins her against the nearby wall, one of his hands holding both of her to the wall, maybe a bit painful… Then his other hand simply rips off the entire portion of her lower dress. The next thing she knows, his red, veiny, slick, and **hot** member rams into her. She cries out in pure pleasure… whew, she’s been waiting for this. Every thrust held enough force to press her whole body to the cold brick, before pulling back to where she slid with him. “That’s right! Come on!” She needlessly goads him, “Rougher, harder!”

Keaton rolls his eyes as he increases his pace. “Quiet.”

She lets out a loud moan, “Gods, you feel so good… I just wanna shout to the **world** that my…” Her proclamation is cut off with him moving in for a kiss, “Keaton! I’m…” She clenches her legs around him, which considering her training, meant that she actually put a fair amount of pressure on his sides.

Of course, that didn’t stop him from howling out and going all the way in. “**Mine**.” He holds her close, tight, claws digging into her side and back, teeth sinking into her shoulder, blood spills, darker than her own hair.

“Haah…” Hinoka breathes in, a smile on her face the whole time. “We’re going again, right?”

“You’re a very different person when you’re drunk.” He flatly points out.

“Are you complaining?” She’s quick to bite back, before pulling off a move that Keaton most certainly would not expect from her… the grip between her thighs strengthen, she twists her body around a bit, pushes herself off of the wall, and is on top of him, while his back is on the ground.

He audibly groans, “Just like last time.”

“Less talking, more breeding.” A bit of sweat rolls down her face and legs, though all that means is her form is being better represented in the filtered moonlight. “C’mon, like our first night.”

“We were in a room our first night.” He, again, points out.

“So? Doesn’t this make it feel better? The knowledge that other people could hear us? That makes it much more exciting.” Oh yes, ‘exciting’... until it becomes common knowledge that the tomboy Princess Hinoka also doesn’t care where she, erm, rides her husband. That will be a blow against her social status.

Unfortunately, her current inebriation prevents that specific line of thought.

“All night?” He finally asks.

“I bet I can stay awake longer than you.”

“...You’re on.”

* * *

**Kagero/Kaden** (Post war) [F/M]

Kagero breathes a deep breath as she awakes in Kaden’s personal cave… alone. See, her liege allowed her a brief retreat with her husband, and the first thing that came to mind was establishing a new hamlet. She quickly agreed, so now here she is, all the way out here… just her and Kaden. Though, perhaps this is for the best right now.

After all, being this far from any settlement there’s no-one else around to hear Kaden’s growls of dominance and her moans of pleasure. Her face flushes… another ‘first thing’ to happen, Kaden wasted no time getting Kagero sexually enticed so he could feel her again. To her surprise though, he’s becoming incredibly sensitive to her current state, that is to say, he’s slowly prioritizing her pleasure over his need to mate. It’s… touching, really.

She do hopes that Princess Hinoka is being treated in a similar manner as she is.

“Hey…” Kaden walks in, recently washed and brushed. “Sorry, I thought I would be back before you woke up.” An apologetic smile.

“It’s alright, I’m sure you had your reasons.” She’s quick to respond, “But, if I may ask…?”

His smile turns sheepish, “Oh, not much… I planted several different fruit trees, some other random tree seeds, a dozen or so different flowers, dropped by the nearby market, got a few other things.”

“The nearest market is in a town several dozen miles away.” She points out, concerned before anything.

He shrugs, “Exactly, not far at all.”

“Oh, Kaden…” She sighs a smile creeping up, “Sounds like you’ve been busy.”

“Well, there are a few more things, so…” He quickly moves out of the den, then back in… now holding a small bag, “I wasn’t sure what to get, but this seemed like a pretty common gift, so I went safe and…” He walks up and hands the bag to her, “Um, here.” Hesitation due to uncertainty.

So she offers a genuine smile, “Thank you, love.” She gently grabs it and looks inside, ah yes… safe indeed. A box of chocolate. “Have you ever had chocolate?” She asks, looking at him.

He forms a thin line with his mouth, then huffs, “I would have… if Selkie didn’t have such a sweet tooth.”

“I thought she liked peaches?”

“She does, but this was before she found that out… I brought back a large basket filled with all sorts of different goodies and she snooped around in it before I actually handed things out. She sniffed out the chocolate, took a bite… and it was gone before I got back. She was playing outside when I returned.”

“But, you knew she did it?”

“Yep… there’s something in the chocolate that, well… she had more energy than normal, since she was running laps around and across our entire mountain for the rest of the day.” He grumbles.

Kagero shakes her head, before reaching into the bag, moving the top of the box, and grabbing a small piece of chocolate, “Well, now’s your chance…” Yet, she pops that one into her mouth, an idea forming.

“But, it’s for you.”

“And I want to share.” Another quick response. “Come here, love.” Kaden wordlessly closes the distance as she downs that small piece, before picking out another. “Ready?”

“...You are not hand-feeding me.” He flatly states.

She giggles, “You’re right, I’m not.” She slips the chocolate in her mouth, “I’m going to mouth-feed you.”

“...human stuff.” Regardless, he offers no resistance as Kagero closes the distance, placing a kiss on his mouth, before deftly sliding the chocolate from her mouth and into his, making sure to give his mouth a few teasing licks.

And with the way his tail suddenly starts wagging, she can easily assume this was a good call. “How is it?”

He tilts his head, “The kiss or the chocolate?” A pause, “Or you?”

She suddenly flushes, “Any? All?”

“The chocolate is really good, a bit too sweet for me, but…” He smirks as the chocolate goes down, “I think your taste is much better.” A smirk.

Slowly, she closes the box, places the bag aside, and asks in the most sultry voice she can manage, “Well, then would you like to taste me?”

Oh, and for the first time she’s ever known any beast shifter… Kaden’s face **flushes**. The satisfaction from that alone was more than enough. Then his tail starts wagging faster, “Kagero? That is the most forward question you’ve ever asked me.”

“I’m not hearing an answer…” Whew, because gods know her heart is going into overdrive. Instead of speaking, Kaden simply approaches Kagero and goes for a kiss, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, then slipping his still-slightly chocolate stained tongue into her mouth. Her legs almost gave out on the contact, he’s getting so good at this…

“Hey, Kagero?” He whispers. “You wanna try something different?”

“What do you have in mind?” And he’s feeling adventurous?

“Uh… lay down on your back.” Uncertainty rears its head again… well, so does his red member, but that really doesn’t take much coaxing. Nodding, Kagero slowly lowers herself to the ground. Perhaps a few years ago, she might have protested being on the rocky floor for an intimate moment, but her time with Kaden has reinforced her backside… not to mention that the pleasure he brings far out does whatever surface he gently handles her on.

His touching and movements are softer than his fur… not that she would mention that out loud. “And next, love?”

“Love…” He echoes, because despite the lengthy time they’ve spent together, ‘love’ is still a concept he has yet to fully grasp. “Alright, so I’m going to…” Instead of finishing his sentence, he lowers himself to her level, but on his stomach. “And, I’ll…” He carefully undoes her leggings, making sure that not even a single piece of it gets frayed. “Then, um…?”

It’s frankly cute to see him like this, moreso with how gentle her gaze is, biting her bottom lip, bracing herself for whatever he has planned… but given the current positioning, she is pretty sure where this is headed. “Kaden? You have my consent for whatever it is you want to try.”

He slowly nods, “Relationships go both ways.” Ironic… considering they have yet to wed. Though, at the same time, it’s no secret that this Ninja and Kitsune are sexually active with each other.

_“Kagero? I wanted to ask about your… erm, status with Kaden.”_ Ryoma once asked her.

_“My liege?”_ Curiosity lined her face.

_“I know I shouldn’t intrude or try to force my opinion, but… considering the depth of your care for each other…”_ He trailed off.

_“Ah, I understand. You’re curious as to why we aren’t married, correct?”_ A small smile, _“I’ve thought it over many times, and we’ve come to an agreement. I decided that I wished to give more respect to his way of life. We’re lovers, but we aren’t going to marry.”_ All the while, a flush formed on her face. _“I also understand that when it comes down to it, he’s going to want to have other female Kitsune, and I’ve also come to terms with that.”_

_“Thank you for explaining… and pardon my curiosity.”_

“Alright, Kagero?” Kaden takes a breath, and as it leaves, it rushes by her core, giving her an intense shiver. Slowly, his mouth approaches her center, and the slightest brush of his fur gives her a rush of pleasure.

“Gods… Kaden.” She breathes.

“I… haven’t even started?” He tilts his head, before lapping out with his tongue, and oh… It took until now for her to notice that his tongue is also incredibly soft and smooth. A huff escapes her, followed by a moan. Emboldened by her response, he quickly resumes… as his tail is kicking up its own little storm.

She swears she can even see a smirk forming.

“Haah, Kaden, please… more.” She whimpers as she reaches up just enough to grasp the top of his head, giving him some appraising scratches.

Then the cocky Kitsune chuckles, clearly pleased with himself. He moves his face up to where he is making constant direct contact, then slips his tongue in as far as it’ll go. Her body quakes and quivers as she makes subtle thrusts, wanting more. In response, he gently grabs her legs and closes off whatever distance remained. On top of all of this, he started humming, sending even more pleasure via vibrations.

She’s being satisfied… he seems to be having the time of his life.

Then it all comes rushing out too soon, she wanted it to last longer… but her body refuses to hold it in any longer. Her inner walls clench around a soft tongue and Kaden eagerly laps up the ensuing juices. He pulls his head up, the fur on his face wet from her core. “Well?” A smile.

“Do you really need to… ask?”

“I wanna hear you say it.”

“That was amazing, Kaden.”

With his ego fed, he moves forward still, climbing on top of her… and he ends up saying one of the last possible lines she’d ever think he would say. “Ready for the main course?”

Still managing to be quick with wit, she replies with, “That was more of a snack, wasn’t it? So, shouldn’t this be the appetizer?”

“Only if you want to go more than three times.”

“...Then I suppose we’ll be here for a while, won’t we?” Is how she agrees. “Like our first time, okay? Longer though. I’ve got a few days here, let’s make it count.”

“Oh… yes ma’am!” One last chuckle before he easily slips in.

Gods, she is so lucky to have him…

* * *

**Selkie/Qsoeqat/Velouria** (Post war) [F/M/F]

Oh yay! Today’s the day! Silky can barely contain herself as she literally hops in place. Vella, for once, looks at her with an uninterested glance. “I thought we were going to relax today.” The Wolfskin gripes as she lays her head back down, “Come on Silky, snuggle with me!”

“But… Quacker is gonna mate with me today! It’s gonna be fun and we’re gonna go and go and go and go until we can’t go anymore!” She flashes her fangs, “Oh, Vella… I know.” She abruptly stops bouncing, crouches down, and crawls up to her close Wolfskin friend, “You should join us this time.”

“Ugh, no thanks.” She rolls over.

“Aw, come on… it’ll be fun. You’ll be amazed at how long he can go!” She boasts her mate’s sex drive.

“So? That just means the extra…”

“But, he can go like… all day, seriously! An entire day! Vella, you’re gonna be…!” She pauses. “Hey, Vella~?”

“Oh, why am I getting a bad feeling about this?”

“How about this… if you join, I promise that I’ll stay by your side for a whole day… even if it’s just snuggling.” Here it is, the moment of truth.

Vella takes an extra long time staring her down, looking for even a single crack, any notion that Silky is lying. “And if you can’t keep that promise, I’ll make sure you can’t bathe or brush your fur for a… **week**.”

“You’re on.”

“Alright… then I’ll join.” Vella concedes as she gets up, then Silky follows…

And as if on cue, Quacker arrives. “Mate… bitch.” He regards both of them.

“Heya Quacker guess what actually wait don’t take the time to guess because I am gonna stand here and tell you anyway because see the thing here is that Vella just woke up from a nap to see me bouncing all over the place because I know what today is and I am so ready for it and you won’t believe this but I managed to convince Vella to also mate with you isn’t that great that means you can breed me and Vella side by side or with her lying on top of me or we could be lying beside each other or or or…”

“Can we start?” Vella cuts her off. “I’m doing this because she’ll spend a day snuggling with me.”

Quacker smirks, taps into his Dragonstone, shifts, and echoes out with, “Vella? You’re going to find I’m better than any other male you can get.”

“Uh-huh it’s true see here’s the thing Vella because as you know the Wolfskin are super-strong but not really fast and the Kitsune are super-fast but not really strong but Quacker? He’s the perfect blend.” Silky shifts into her Nine-tails form, and Vella shifts into her Wolfsegger form.

Vella must’ve thought Silky was exaggerating, because when Quacker managed to both tackle and pin her to the floor, Vella was shocked, to say the least. “You first.” He growls. “I’ve mated with Wolfskin before… but a Wolfsegger?” His claws dig into her large body, he lowers himself, and doesn’t waste a second plunging straight in. Another cool thing about Quacker is he always makes it in the first thrust, further proving just how great a mate he is!

“Whaddya think? Whaddya think?” Silky asks after only about ten seconds. “Vella… c’mon, tell me!”

“Quiet.” Quacker growls as he bites into Vella. Let’s just say that Vella was unable offer to any sort of resistance, primarily from the sexual dominance… but maybe only slightly due to a subtle spell that he slipped in. Vella groans out as he ruthlessly continues to hammer into her, not caring for even the slightest amount of how she might take this.

It’s not about what the female wants, it’s about what the male wants.

He slams in one more time, before releasing his first load into her, though due to her size, it isn’t enough to completely fill her. He slightly shrugs, that’s alright, there will be more today. “Silky.” He growls out, “Up here.”

“Uh-huh!” She quickly nods, no hesitation when it came on walking on top of Vella.

“Turn around.” Silky eagerly complies, and now she can see Vella’s face!

“Heya.” She greets the Wolfsegger. “You seem kinda stuck.”

“...Magic.” She mutters, before gasping as Quacker digs his hind claws in further, as his front claws pierce into Silky.

“**Mine**.” All of Silky’s nine tails make way as he thrusts in, still dripping from his own fluid, on top of whatever is lingering from Vella. Silky, honestly, almost climaxed from that alone… instead her inner walls clenched a few seconds later. It’s a domino effect… Vella’s sex is filling Quacker and Silky with vigor, Quacker fules Silky and Vella, and Silky adds to Quacker and Vella. And this…

This is how he goes all day. One bite, one more thrust, and Silky’s insides quickly fill up, with the excess dripping onto Vella. “Whew…” Silky sighs in relief. “Vella… get ready. Your turn!”

“Already?” She asks… and her response? Quacker climbs off of Silky, lowers a bit, then thrusts into Vella once more.

Just as Silky said… he can go all day.

* * *

**Keaton/Qsoeqat** (After Selkie leaves to save Kaden, Skeletal Dragon) [M/M]

Qsoeqat clutches himself for a moment, trying to quell the shivering, the cold. The blackness in his eyes are rising again, the world feels so much colder, and his breaths even comes out in puffs. That urge is rising again, the one where he just wants to walk back to that one basement and let her finish it… No! Save sister, hold onto that feeling, the need to save her, to make sure she’s alright and…

Not this time.

He frowns, it isn’t working this time. As if they have a mind of their own, his feet starts taking him away, a destination that only he, Keaton, and Kade know of. “I can’t…” He mutters. “I’ve tried, but I can’t.” The emptiness is so overwhelming, he just walks to keep walking until he meets her again. Besides, her touch wasn’t so bad, right? So what if she takes his, she promised she’d return it. And… he’s half-dragon, his senses are sharp enough to know that she wasn’t lying, but who’s to say that she’ll get that taste of freedom and change her mind?

Though, due to his current state, he also really doesn’t care if she walks out.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Huh? Qsoeqat ‘looks’ ahead to see Keaton, since just because his eyes were facing that direction, doesn’t mean he was paying attention… not in this state, at least. “You walked right past us.” A pause, then he looks away, “Not that I’m concerned… we’re supposed to stay in our general positions.” He returns his gaze, then tilts his head, “Hey, hold on… what’s with your…?”

“I’ll be fine, Keaton. I’m just going for a walk.” Not a complete lie.

“Then… don’t walk alone? Being in a pack… erm, an army doesn’t mean much if you are going to travel alone.” His tail is wagging.

“I’ll be fine, Keaton.” He repeats as he starts walking again.

“No, you won’t.” Keaton snags him by the arm with enough force to almost crush his bones right there. “Qso… however you say your name… look, I’m not the best with the ‘careful’ stuff, all of the human emotions that require the gentle care and hugs and whatever else they need… so.” He clears his throat, “I’m not stupid. You’ve been suffering for a while now, ever since we got back from that mansion place. You’ve been more distant… and even though you **specifically** wanted a female Kitsune for us to pass, you’ve been practically shoving Silky to the side.” He shakes the half-dragon’s arm some, “So, what’s going on with you?!”

“...I don’t care.”

He narrows his eyes and stands his full height, “That’s not what I…”

“I don’t care. She took a part of me away and I… at times, just don’t care.” He points at his eyes, “That’s what the black is there for… it’s hitting me harder than normal.”

“Alright, then what can be done? Are you just gonna walk away? What if you are that one person we need, and you aren't there?” His fur bristles, “What if your absence is the reason Lupus dies?”

A click, “There is no…”

“There is a possibility!” He snaps back, “Do you think you are the only one suffering here?! Do you realize how much Velouria is hurting from not having Silky with her?! For so many years, I’ve been trying to get Velouria to stop being so obsessed with Lupus, and who would’ve guessed that a **Kitsune** would’ve been the answer!?” Keaton shoves him to the ground and places a furred paw on him, “And now she’s going back to her old habits. Silky wants to be bred, which is why she’s following you so much.”

He looks to the side, in the direction he was walking, where he can feel her pull, “Okay.”

“Is that is? Okay?”

“I don’t care.” The half-dragon makes no effort as Keaton hauls him back up. “You don’t understand Keaton… I. Don’t. Feel. Any. Urge. To. Help! Just let me walk and get this over with.”

“No.” He growls.

“And the second you turn your back and I’m still in this… extreme end, I’m just going to walk away again.”

Something passes by his eyes, “Alright… why do you want to go back to her.”

“...To let her finish what she started. Might as well let her have the rest…”

“So you can be like her?”

“So she can be like me.”

He growls again, “You are just so…” A pause, “Alright fine, how about all of those bitches you’ve mated with? How you went on about wanting to repopulate the dragons?”

“I’m a **half** -dragon… she’s a **pure**-dragon. It’d be for the best if she is the one who gets bred, rather than me mating with others.” A pause, “Keaton, just forget it, okay? I’ll be fine.”

“Do you think yourself an alpha still?”

“Why does that matter?”

“So… you don’t?”

“Keaton… I don’t…”

“You’re part of **my** pack, then.”

“I’m not…”

“Then do something about it.” Keaton finally lets him go. “I’m not having any of my pack walk out like that. If you want to go back to her, you’re going to have to best me.” He flashes his Beastrune, “Well?”

Qsoeqat looks at his Dragonstone, then pulls off one of the worst things he could do… he drops it. “I don’t care.” Despite that, tears are forming. It seems even in his detached state, he has his limits.

“Pick it up.”

“No.”

Keaton growls again, he grabs the fool by his side, plows him into the ground and… “Pick. It. Up.” After that? Another strange occurrence… he whimpers.

“Please…” His scent rises. “I don’t want to leave, but I don’t want to stay! You… you said you want to keep me here… then do it!”

“I don’t get…”

“Make me stay.” He pleads. “Give me a reason to stay… Keaton? Make me yours.”

Keaton scoffs, “Males don’t mate.”

“I’m just asking that you establish dominance, I’m not looking to be a mate. Take me, please.” The black in his eyes fade some.

“Human… things.” Keaton mutters, before rolling him over, so that Qsoeqat is on his back. Even now, despite no teasing, his member rises… though he is currently draconic ‘enough’ for it to be the dual-headed on.

“Keaton…” He breathes, giving up all resistance and spreading his legs. “Please.”

“...of all the things that I have ever done…” Keaton drops his pants, “If this keeps you here, then fine. **One time**.” However, due to the mentality that he was raised with, Keaton’s length has yet to show.

The youngest brother of the brood breathes in, and reaches out with his hand, “Mate with me, make me yours… give me a reason.”

“I’m having trouble getting past your scent.” He admits.

He bits his lip, “Efkatv tdipv.” With that Wild Magic spell, the ‘pull’ of his scent changes to imitate a female’s. It’s not perfect by any means, but it does the job well enough…

As he can see Keaton’s red member slowly coming out. “I can never…” He sighs, “Hold still.” The half-dragon eagerly nods, holds his breath, then bits into his mouth so hard that his teeth easily rip through the skin… the initial feeling was far from pleasant, it was incredibly painful.

Though, perhaps to the shift in scent, Keaton doesn’t seem to care, he simply keeps forcing the large length in until it can go as far as it can… then he starts pumping in and out. The half-dragon whimpers, as the pain slowly lessens to give way to pleasure. On top of the increasing ease, Keaton’s pre-cum is giving the slickness his rear otherwise doesn’t provide. “K-Keaton… haah, please…” His body warms up, in a way that he has sorely missed, it’s like Keaton is filling the hole in him.

Erm, literally and figuratively, that is.

The youngest brother of the brood wraps his legs around the Wolfskin alpha, wanting to feel more and more and… Keaton bites him, signaling the end of it. A deep growl, one final thrust, and Keaton goes all the way. “Haah… there.” He grunts, “Never again. What a waste of energy…” He pulls out with enough force to leave earlier than normal… Causing Qsoeqat to cry out in pain. He feels a distinct hot liquid exiting him… well, a combination of two. One of them is the thicker and slower moving goop that is Keaton’s semen… the other is thinner and faster running stream of blood. “You’re staying.”

He slowly nods, though he is already craving Keaton’s touch again. “Thank you…”

“Yeah, sure… get up.” Keaton raises his pants back up, then yanks the other off of the ground. The half-dragon allows momentum take its course so he is leaning on Keaton. Oh, sweet, sweet warmth. “Get off.”

“Can you carry me?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Please.”

Keaton huffs, “This is the… ugh, fine.” A quick movement and Qsoeqat is hanging over Keaton’s shoulder with minimum effort. “We’re going back.”

“Whatever you want…” He sighs as he relaxes, held within the seemingly uncaring grip of Keaton, a male Wolfskin that just railed him. He shivers…

Maybe he can convince Keaton to do this again another time?


End file.
